Crimen Storie
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo de Grecia, Rodorio, una cadena de crímenes y asesinatos se estaba desatando desde hace días asustando a las personas. La policia busca por todos los medios encontrar al culpable de todas estas muertes tan horribles teniendo un inconveniente… todos son sospechosos de los crimenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mani: .**.. ¿Y esto…?

 **Lucy:** No preguntes…no vale la pena

 **Alice:** T-T) no vean mucho Discovery o historias de este tipo influye mucho hoy en día. Esto es corto, pero es una introducción.

 **Lucy:** -.-) Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo. Si les gusta, bien, sino, también es bien.**

* * *

 **Crimen Storie**

 **Capítulo: Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Antes de suponer o asumir_

 _Prueba este loco método que es preguntar._

 **Grabación real, Llamada al 911**

 **14 de agosto del 1992, 10:45 PM de la noche;**

 ** _*Inicio de la grabación*_**

 _-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

 _-¡Por favor…necesito ayuda alguien venga a mi caso…por favor!-_

 _-Señora cálmese primero respire hondo y dígame su nombre-_

 _-Me llamo…paradox Geil-_

 _-Bien, señora Geil, puede explicarme ¿Que está pasando?-_

 _-Mi marido se volvió loco…llego todo borracho y comenzó a romper todo lo que tenía en frente…tengo miedo…mucho miedo…se lo suplico…ayúdenme-_

 ** _*sniff*_**

 _-Señora, escúcheme lo que le diré. Debe alejarse de su marido, repito, aléjese de su marido una patrulla ira en camino solo espere. Deme la dirección de su casa por favor-_

 _-vivo…en la calle Elm 12#-_

 _-Bien, espere unos momentos una patrulla ira hacia allá-_

 _-¡Vengan rápido!…tengo miedo…por favor…¡AYUDA!-_

 ** _*Colgó*_**

 _-¿Señora? ¿Señora?...Necesitamos una patrulla a la calle Elm. 12#, urgentemente, una mujer está en peligro-_

 ** _*Fin de la grabación*_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Puede explicarme… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ya se lo dije… a su compañero… ¡Yo no la mate, maldición!- Exclamo exasperado de estar encerrado en aquella habitación desde hace horas. Golpeo con enojo la mesa que estaba en el centro haciendo temblar el vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido al igual que el de café que llevaba rato ahí desde que su dueño lo puso encima de la mesa al igual que el folder. Debía ya estar frió.

\- Si no la mato ¿Por qué se altera?- Pregunto como si nada el hombre sentado enfrente de él comodamente sin alterarse por la reacción del hombre de gran musculatura- o será… ¿Qué lo está negando aun sabiendo que lo hizo? Porque toda la evidencia demuestra que usted es el culpable.

-yo…yo…no lo hice…-

Clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en el hombre que apretaba fuertemente sus manos volviéndola un puño con intenciones de golpearle la cara. El hombre de largos cabellos negros oscuro dio un leve suspiro cerrado sus ojos por momentos para abrirlos de nuevo y con toda seriedad poso su mirada en el reloj que estaba en aquella pequeña habitación donde indicaban que apenas eran las 9:12 AM de la mañana y su café ya estaba frió.

-Esta conversación ya acabo. Puede llamar a un abogado si quiere-

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación con vaso en mano y folder en otra dejando a un hombre sentado agarrándose los cabellos con desesperación sintiéndose impotente.

Afuera el hombre lanzo a la basura el vaso de café y continuo con su camino en pasos elegantes pero fuertes para alguien de su nivel. En su caminar las personas que cruzaba a su lado lo saludaba con respecto y este respondía de igual forma hasta llegar a su oficina de colores oscuros y sobrios donde solo era iluminada por las ventanas a las derechas. Dejo el folder encima de su escritorio de pino con un olor a nuevo ligado con el de las fragancias que usan las personas que limpian el edificio.

Sentándose frente a este se colocó sus lentes de cristas comenzó a mirar los demás papeles de casos que debían ser registrados pero un sonido hacia la puerta no causo que dejara de hacer su trabajo leyendo un nuevo caso.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto la persona que tocaba la puerta entrando y cerrando detrás de sí. La persona que entro se apoyó en la puerta esperando una respuesta del hombre quien con una rápida mirada hacia sus personas volvió a sus papeles para responder.

-El la mato y solo está negando lo obvio-

-¿Llegaron las pruebas de autopsia?- Fue la nueva pregunta del hombre de cabellera castaña oscura viendo con sus ojos azules al otro.

-Todavía no, dicen que las enviaran esta tarde pero eso solo nos dirá lo que sabemos. Él bebió de más se enfureció tal vez por una mala cena o una discusión y la mato a golpees en un ataque de ira. Sus reacciones de negación se deben por la alta cantidad de alcohol que tenía su organismo- Tomo unos momentos para respirar y continuar hablando- Sus compañeros de trabajo confirmaron que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche y la prueba de alcohol solo nos afirmó todo.

-¿Escuchaste la grabación?-

-Sí, Los policías que llegaron a la casa 15 minutos…demasiado tiempo diría yo… lo encontraron durmiendo en la salad tenía las manos llenas de sangre… lo esposaron ahí mismo. –Se encogió de hombros por momentos para continuar- El cuerpo fue encontrado en la cocina… por lo que se le desfiguro el rostro a golpees con un objeto contundente…-

-Un tubo de hierro- Afirmo

-Si…todo estaba salpicado de sangre habían varios muebles y objetos rotos por los alrededores. El infeliz la golpeo hasta matarla-

Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo con molestia moviendo uno de sus zapatos causando un sonido de nerviosismo en el suelo. Algo que no paso desapercibido por el otro.

-Solo debemos esperar por las pruebas de papel para así poder registrar todo y ya todo acabo. Tal vez le den pena de muerte-

-tal vez…Un caso más resuelto para el detective Sherlock Holmes versión moderna diría yo en menos de una semana, no un día, un nuevo récord. ¿No has pensado poner tu propia agencia yo podría ser tu compañero?-

-Si vas a comenzar con tus chistes malos tan temprano aioros te juro que…-Advirtió no sintiéndose de humor ese día y menos al no poder tomar su café de la mañana.

-Ya, ya hombre contigo no se puede hacer una broma sino todo lo tomas enserio. Además soy tu amigo y no es temprano son apenas las 11 de la mañana- Respondió viendo su reloj de muñeca donde señalaba la hora.

-para desgracia mía…-

Empezó a reír de sus chistes sonriendo mostrando sus dientes blancos levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Se encamino sentándose frente al escritorio en el sillón de color marrón con toda la confianza del mundo.

Dijo con pesar en un toque de falsedad volviendo a sus papeles de nuevo dando un pequeño suspiro. A los pocos minutos levanto volvio a levantar la mirada para ver como su amigo y compañero lo miraba sonriendo mostrando los dientes blancos… algo que no significaba nada bueno para este.

-¿Qué quieres? No deberías estar trabajando-

-Vamos a beber esta noche, solos tu y yo. Como antes- Le suplico

-¿razón?-

-Nada, solo quiero ir a beber realmente- suspiro dejando de sonreír pasando sus manos por los cabellos-vamos saga, serán un par de tragos. Asi votamos el estrés y de paso conoces a una chica por ahí… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva que no sales con una?...sino recuerdo mal fue antes de que entráramos a la academia ¿recuerdas?-

-No, no recuerdo y no será al revés todo esto. El que necesita salir a tomar aire desesperado eres tu porque que yo recuerde en antes de la academia solo salías con una chica- dejando sus papeles se acomoda en su sillón acusando con la mirada a su compañero- Y…estoy seguro que si voy es ir a cuidarte como siempre de que no termines en un accidente por beber-

-Oh…no digas eso…-

-Aioros, no sabes beber-

-Está bien, está bien-declaro-…pero… ¿Entonces…? ¿vamos…? No acepto un no por respuesta-

-Si te digo no serás una molestia todo el día- Afirmo más que una pregunta clavando su mirada en este con seriedad sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria-Está bien…pero que conste que si te emborrachas te dejo ahí mismo-

-ok, ok. Lo hare mama-

Saga frunció el ceño al escuchar ese sobrenombre con molestia causando más risas en el otro. Ya listo el castaño se levantó dispuesto a irse pero una pregunta se escapó de sus labios viendo al dueño de aquella oficina regresar a sus papeles

-oye…y tu hermano? Ha vuelto a saber de... el?- Pregunto sabiendo que no era algo que a su compañero le gustara hablar mucho.

-no, no desde que se fue…- Sentencio secamente tratando de olvidar por momentos unas imágenes que pasaban por su mente como un recuerdo al pasado. Un ambiente de cansancio en ambos hombres se sentía alrededor.

-Pareces un viejo sin vida-

-eso lo dirás tu- Contrato para ver como su compañero se iba cerrando la puerta detrás de si con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy tendría una noche bastante larga.

.

.

.

Ya llegada la noche con el manto negro cubriendo el cielo sin dejar ver las estrellas o la luna en lo más oscuro de las calles donde solo la luz de las lámparas la iluminaban. En estas un Chevrolet Camaro color negro del 71 se movía de forma lenta pero despacio por las esquinas de los viejos edificios en una zona peligrosa del poblado teniendo los vidrios oscuros subidos hasta arriba impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver al conductor. Este se detuvo en una de las esquinas que era alumbrada por una de las lámparas, aun con el auto encendido. El conductor del auto bajo un poco el vidrio para sacar la mano de este indicándole a la única mujer que se encontraba sola esa noche en su trabajo diario de todas las noches.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, vistiendo de cuero rojo y látex de forma sexy la joven rubia camino hasta el auto con sus tacos altos de forma llamativa por su primer cliente de esa noche. Esta se apoyo en la ventana del auto dejando ver la parte de arriba de pechos hacia el conductor.

-Hola lindo…¿no quieres jugar?- Pregunto seductora recibiendo como respuesta que la puerta del puerta del copiloto fue abierta acción que tomo como un si la rubia quien solo cruzo por frente al auto hasta entrar al copiloto sin verle bien la cara al conductor.

-Eso si, te digo desde ahora que no soy barata y cobro más dependiendo de lo que pidas- Exigió mirando por el retrovisor del auto viendo si estaba su maquillaje todo bien y su cabello por igual.

-lo se-

Fue lo único que dijo el conductor de voz ronca para así poder arrancar e irse del lugar dejando un rastro de humo negro a su paso.

.

.

.

-¡AAAAH!- Fue el grito de una pobre mujer mayor lo que se dejo escuchar por las calles llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

Las personas corrieron a ver lo que pasaba mientras la mujer gritaba desesperada con terror siendo calmada por un pobre hombre que también estaba atónito sin saber que decir por lo que veía. En el suelo la cabeza bañada en sangre de una joven rubia muerta con los ojos quitados, dejando solo ver dos pozos negros escurriendo sangre ya seca en el suelo al lado del contenedor de basura donde unas bolsas negras sobresalían de este. Las personas al alrededor no podían creer lo que veían, nadie se acercaba por el asco que producía esperando la llegada de la policía.

Alguien había muerto de forma cruel…pero… ¿Quién fue?

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mani:** ¿Entonces…?

 **Lucy:** Lo triste es que apenas va por el segundo capitulo

 **Mani:** Ha pasado un milagro divino que este lo hizo largo

 **Alice:** ToT) Lo hice ahorita mismo y No es eso, es que, es que…hace semanas comenzó la temporada de exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales que eh estudiado tanto que hasta la imaginación se fue a pasear y mis ganas de escribir por igual. T-T) los lectores lo entienden ***Escondida detrás de una puerta***

 **Mani:** No. Ellos solo leen.

 **Alice:** :´c

* * *

 **Información extra:**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 ** _-Llamadas telefónicas-_**

 _Recuerdos_

 **P.D:** Dejen sus comentarios al final, todo es aceptado aquí.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo.**

* * *

 **Crimen Storie**

 **Capítulo 1: La chica en la basura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Has visto sangre a la luz de la luna?;_

 _Tiene un aspecto muy negro._

 ** _-Hannibal Lecter_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-…kanon… ¿Dónde estás?...-_

 _Llamaba con su pequeña vocecita infantil caminando por los pasillos de la segunda planta de la casa que en esos momentos le daban un poco de miedo causándole ligeros temblores en todo su cuerpo. Un silencio sepulcral ero lo único que se dejaba oír donde unos momentos atrás escucho unos ruidos muy fuertes en la planta de abajo despertándolo de su sueño. Su padre debía estar molesto. Otra vez._

 _Levantándose de su cama fue a la habitación del lado que pertenecía a su hermano pero no lo encontró, solo vio las sabanas de la cama en el suelo. Otra vez._

 _Con determinación emprendió su camino para bajar y ver qué pasaba sintiendo la curiosidad que todo niño tiene siendo apenas un pequeño de 9 años vistiendo su pijama azul. Con cada paso que daba sentía en sus pies descalzos el frio que producía el suelo de madera. Miraba hacia los lados viendo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres entre-abierta con sumo cuidado se acercó a la habitación viendo todo en una oscura profundidad. Otra vez._

 _No había nadie como siempre todo estaba ordenado y silencioso en medio de la oscuridad, ni siquiera las ventanas estaban abiertas._

 _Continuo su camino por aquel pasillo que no parecía querer terminar, el color de las paredes le daban una sensación más oscura. Llegando hacia las escaleras bajo por estas agarrado al pasamanos con cuidado de no caer. Un Chillido se escuchó al pisar el último escalón. Las tablas de abajo estaban viejas por eso siempre sonaba._

 _Ya abajo vio la salad de estar, todo estaba en silencio sola la silueta despaldas de su padre sentado en el mueble blanco fue lo primero que diviso. Parecía que veía la televisión el único aparato de luz que iluminaba aquella oscuridad. No era algo nuevo para el que su padre siempre llegara tarde y se quedara horas viendo la televisión en un volumen bajo sin siquiera decirles nada._

 _Con pasos lento se acercó a este desde atrás hasta pasar al lado suyo, temiendo que se enojara de verlo despierto a esas horas pero lo que vio lo dejo tan helado más que el mismo frio que hacía en esos momentos, su corazón se aceleró abriendo sus ojos impactado y asustado, quería gritar por lo que veía enfrente pero nada salía de sus labios, su garganta le dolía._

 _-… ¿Papa…?-_

 _Solo pudo pronunciar en un débil susurro para sí mismo._

 _Su padre tenía la cabeza agachada, con sus largos cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro el cual escurría gotas de un extraño liquido negro a su inocente mirada. Sus manos colgando a sus lados también tenían manchas de sangre mientras que por sus pantalones escurría una gran cantidad de aquel líquido escurriendo en grandes cantidades manchando todo el mueble y el suelo. Su padre no respiraba. Su padre no estaba bien._

 _Lo sabía, era un niño pequeño pero, lo sabía._

 _Al tratar de tocarlo temblando sin entender que estaba pasando bien el cuerpo de su padre cayó de cabeza al suelo causando un fuerte sonido al golpearse con la mesita de centro dejando ver como de su cabeza más sangre salía y salía. El pequeño niño corrió hacia atrás con pavor apretando por accidente los botones del control remoto que estaba tirado en el suelo causando que la televisión se apagara de golpee._

 _Todo quedo a oscuras y solo la débil luz que provenía de la cocina iluminaba un poco. Volteando su mirada hacia la puerta de esta entre abierta escucho un débil sonido parecía ser un llanto. Otra vez kanon lloraba. Con pasos lentos y temblorosos camino sin querer volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de quien fue alguna vez su padre._

 _Al llegar a la puerta la empujo despacio para abrirla…un sonido chilloso lo recibió abriéndose lento dejando ver en una de las esquinas de la vieja cocina un pequeño de igual apariencia a el quien estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus piernas con la cabeza hundida en estos, llorando en silencio con ligeros temblores. Enfrente de él estaba un arma. Sabía que era una. El papa de su amigo era policía, él les enseño que eran peligrosas y nunca debían estar junto a una pero una duda llegaba a su cabeza inocente._

 _¿Qué hacia un arma manchada de ahora un líquido rojo bajo un pequeño charco en medio de la cocina?_

 _No lo entendía._

 _-No quise- empezó hablar el pequeño en llantos sin levantar la mirada sabiendo quien estaba enfrente suyo sin verle-…lo juro…yo…yo…-_

 _-¿…Kanon…?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿…Kanon…?-

Como si despertara de un profundo sueño, abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo de golpee un horrible dolor de cabeza por los rayos de luz de aquella mañana que se colaban por su ventana. Pasando sus manos por sus ojos para evitar ver más los volvió a cerrar, realmente no volvería a ir a beber otra vez con Aioros en un tiempo. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos para ver encima de su mesa de noche que apenas eran las 6:15 AM de la mañana en la alarma, bostezo cansado.

-¿Ya están temprano…?

Con otro bostezo se reincorporo de su cama lentamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado.

-Kanon… ¿Dónde rayos estas…?-

Se preguntaba así mismo mirando fijamente sus pies que no querían dar señales de moverse en esa mañana. En aquella desolada habitación. Un olor a quemado comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales causando que abriera sus ojos bien para mirar hacia la puerta escuchando una exclamación acompañada de una maldición.

-¡Mierda, se me quemo el tocino!-

Dio un suspiro cansado quitándose las sabanas de encima que lo abrigaban a medias.

-¿Ahora…que hiso esta vez este?...- Se preguntó mentalmente levantándose de su cama. Con los pies en el suelo sintió el frio de aquella mañana. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido debido a que el calor de Grecia era en momentos como esto, Insoportable. Ningún ser humano podía aguantarlo, agradecía que su antigua pareja le recomendara comprar uno y uno muy bueno.

Con pasos lentos camino hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de su habitación después de apagarlo, solo lo utilizaba en esa época del año. La luz le llegaba demasiado alta para su gusto. La comodidad sale cada día más cara, eso decía su padre.

¿Su padre?

-…- Detuvo sus pasos pensando en sus pensamientos porque ahora le daba por recordar a su padre. Un hombre que no habia vuelto a saber nada de el desde ese dí hoy no iba a ser un día bueno. Continúo caminado.

Llegando hacia la cocina el olor a quemado y humo inundaban su cocina en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto sencillamente observando de reojo desde la puerta de la cocina al hombre que estaba en esta.

-¿Sucede algo? Nunca despiertas tan temprano - Respondió con otra pregunta ignorando la pregunta el castaño frente a lanzando lo que alguna vez fue un tocino hacia el zafacón de la basura _._

-Tuve un mal sueño-

-¿Mal sueño? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Tu? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, Aioros aunque no lo creas y desearía que solo fueran eso…-

-Deberías dejar de estar trabajando tan tarde y tanto en los casos. Oh, tendrás pesadillas. Escucha mis palabras- Dijo causando en un leve asentamiento en los hombros del otro.

-Lo intentare. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hiciste?- Hizo la misma pregunta del principio olvidando el tema del sueño para acercarse a la mesa y prepararse un café negro sin mucha azúcar. Su favorito.

-Preparando el desayuno- Contesto Aioros tomando otro sartén y preparándose para hacer huevos revueltos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quemando mi cocina esa es tu forma de preparar el desayuno…?- Comento con ironía.

-¡No! es que estaba preparando el jugo de naranjas y se me olvido que el tocino estaba en la estufa- Trato de defenderse Aioros pero sabía que su amigo no le daba una mirada de creer algo que era cierto. Con un suspiro no le dio importancia preparando su desayuno. Mejor dicho, el de ambos.

-ajam-

Eso no podía creérselo pero que podía hacer, conocía al otro desde que eran unos niños y realmente su actitud despistada a veces le causaba muchos problemas. No hubo más palabras. Todas las mañanas era la misma rutina, Aioros preparando el desayuno, el diciéndole que no queme su cocina, el olor a café en la cafetera y los huevos de aquella mañana, ya que unas tostadas con mantequilla, jugo de cualquier tipo y tocino al carbón no era un buen desayuno para comenzar el día. Ya listo su café, lo sirvió en una taza.

Con taza en mano salió hacia la salad de estar donde abrió la puerta y tomo el periódico que descansaba en el suelo frente a esta. Con periódico en mano, cerrando la puerta detrás de si se encamino de nuevo a la cocina para sentarse frente a la mesa y empezar a leer las noticias que ocurrían saltándose la primera plana. La noticia que hablaba de un hombre que mato agolpees a su mujer, algo que el ya conocía.

-Sabes… ¿Cuándo será el día en que llegues y digas; "Saga, me voy a mudar"?-

-Pronto…-

-Ese pronto cada día parece tan lejano-

-Bueno no puedo hacer mucho, desde que Marín y yo nos divorciamos ella se quedó con la casa y la mitad de la custodia de los niños además que tengo que darle una mesada mensual, realmente no tengo como pagar un sitio donde vivir con el sueldo tan miserable que nos pagan-

Aioros apago la estufa y sirvió el desayuno de ambos para sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a desayunar. A diferencia del moreno, él no era un gran amante de beber café por las mañanas y menos negro. Por eso nunca lo preparaba.

-y que mejor que venir a vivir aquí- Completo sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Oh, vamos, no serias capaz de no darle alojo a tu compañero y amigo del alma de toda la vida y hasta el desayuno te hago- Le miro comiendo con un tenedor de sus huevos revueltos de forma suplicante para su edad con el ceño un poco fruncido- Además no me puedes negar que no te agrada cuando los niños vienen-

-Aioros no me molesta que vivas aquí, no me molesta cuando vienen los niños- Se corrigió dejando su periódico para verle fijamente a los ojos. Aioros a veces juraba que saga no parpadeaba al hablar- Pero realmente quiero que empiezas a hacer tu vida ya ha pasado como 2 años desde que se separaron y tú sabes que Seika no perdió el tiempo y al año se casó con un abogado, corrección con el abogado que los divorcio-

-Si- Aquellas palabras fueron un puñal de molestia para el castaño que solo resoplo dejando de su tenedor en el plato casi entero, su hambre se había esfumado al recordar eso.

Saga noto enseguida ese humor. Sabia de ante mano que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el castaño no podía olvidar a su primera novia e única esposa, madre de sus dos hijos pero tenía que comprender que ya las cosas habían pasado y nada podía cambiar. Hasta sus hijos lo sabían. Con un suspiro de cansancio hablo.

-Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras- En el fondo sabía que no le negaría un sitio donde vivir y más a sus hijos que eran casi como sus sobrinos. Aquello le levanto el ánimo al castaño quien solo le vio dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Lo siguiente que escucho solo causo gracia en Aioros y una leve sonrisa casi desapercibida en el otro.

-Solo no quemes mi cocina-

-Sí, mama-

Unas ligeras risas se dejaron oír en la cocina en un ambiente de paz y calma. Levantándose de su asiento se encamino hacia la puerta, antes de salir volteo a ver al moreno quien regresaba su vista hacia el periódico.

-Voy a bañarme, pronto iremos a trabajar-

.

.

.

-No son ni bien las 8 de la mañana y ya tenemos que ir a trabajar. Sigo diciendo que no nos pagan lo suficiente por esto-

-No te quejes que es nuestro deber-

-Debí convertirme en doctor como mi madre decía tantas veces-

-Sí, claro…-

Aioros detuvo el auto enfrente de la carnicería de Aldebaran donde un grupo de policías mantenían alejados a todos los curiosos y periodistas que querían ver que había pasado. Algunos solo querían ver el cadáver. Otros en cambio que pasaban de lejos para no ver tan horrible escena del crimen. No todos los días un crimen de ese tipo en un sitio tan tranquilo, dicen algunos, un asesinato del tal magnitud es cometido de forma tan brutal.

-¡Dioses! esto parece un espectáculo- Comento Aioros pasando las manos por su cintura encima de su camisa blanca viendo sorprendido la cantidad de personas y periodistas. Para ser un pueblo pequeño, había muchas personas.

-Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo-

Diciendo esto saga se encaminaron hacia los policías quienes les dejaron pasar al mostrar sus placas del FBI las cuales estaban al lado de sus armas. Se acercaron al escena del crimen sin muchos titubeos viendo a los policías que resguardaban el sitio, a los agentes que tomaban fotos de la escena y a los forenses llevar las bolsas de basura negras con las partes del cadáver las cuales desprendían un olor insoportable para quienes se acercaran sin olvidar mencionar lo empapadas de sangre que estaban.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Fue la pregunta directa y firme que hizo Saga a uno de los policías que miraba la escena impactado. Un hombre de baja estatura, cabellos negros y ojos rojos volteo a verle respondiendo.

-Una mujer fue asesinada y corta en partes. Su cuerpo despedazado fue puesto en bolsas de basura y lanzado a un contenedor. No sabemos quién fue el culpable.-

-¿Ya identificaron a la víctima?- Pregunto ahora Aioros mirando fijamente las bolsas que eran llevadas para devolver su mirada hacia el hombre enfrente suyo. Que por su mirada debía ser más joven que ellos.

-No, señor todavía no sabemos el nombre de la chica- Confirmo causando un suspiro en el moreno al saber que no tenían ninguna prueba por dónde empezar.

-¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?-

-La señora que trabaja en la tienda de al lado dijo que fue a botar unas bolsas con basuras pero cuando abrió el contenedor un olor horrible salió de este al igual que una de las bolsas se había caído dejando ver la cabeza del cadáver-

-¿Alguien llego a ver algo?-

-No, señor-

-Bien…-Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos procesando toda la información que tenían. El flash de las cámaras y las voces de los periodistas queriendo pasar le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Al abrir sus ojos vio al hombre de apariencia asiática en frente suya esperando una orden o mandato, el cual comprendido el gesto que su cara hizo de forma leve- ¿eh…?

-Dohko-

-Bien, Dohko, puedes irte y decirle a los otros que alejen a esos periodistas-

-Sí, señor-

Con esto dicho se fue a donde sus compañeros quienes alejaban a las personas ansiosas por saber. Estando solo ellos miraban el contenedor el cual estaba rodeado de cintas amarrillas.

-Un crimen sin nada de evidencias…-

-Habrá que esperar las pruebas del forense para saber más- Dijo Aioros sabiendo lo que el otro iba a decir. Tantos años conociéndose tenía sus buenas ventajas.

-Si…-Su mirada paseo de un lado a otro hasta ver la carnicería de al lado, la cual estaba vacía-Vamos hacer una visita a Aldebarán-

-¿Razón?-

-Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas…-

-Ok- El castaño no pregunto más, solo siguió a su compañero hasta la carnicería donde su dueño parecía estar recogiendo los diferentes tipos de carnes para guardarlas en el congelador. El llamado a su puerta llamo su atención volteando a ver contento de que puedan ser unos clientes pero no, no lo eran.

-Buenas días Aldebarán- Saludaron con educación para entrar a la tienda.

-Buenos días para ustedes también agentes- Respondió por igual algo desanimado de que no fueran clientes. Ese día sus ventas no pasarían de Shura que compro algunas carnes aquella mañana. Todo por el homicidio cometido al lado de su tienda.

-Difícil mañana… ¿Eh?- Aioros miraba entretenido el lugar tratando de sonreír apenas para darle ánimos al hombre de gran tamaño frente a ellos.

-Si…no todas las mañanas ahí un grupo de policías y personas al lado de tu tienda con el cuerpo de un cadáver- Respondió frotando sus manos un poco. Hace poco estuvo en el congelador y todavía sentía el frio en sus manos- Tal vez cierre temprano…-Observo a los dos agentes con extrañeza de que estuvieran ahí, pregunto con curiosidad -¿Sucede algo oficiales?-

-No, no sucede nada, solo queremos hacerle una pregunta- Respondió saga acercándose al mostrador donde el otro hombre permanecía de pie, detrás de este.- ¿Vio algo esta mañana cuando llego?-

-No, siempre llego temprano y hoy no vi nada raro además que estaba dentro del congelador guardando algunas carnes que me trajeron- Decía tranquilamente con su mirada señalo hacia la puerta del congelador para que los oficiales pudieran ver que él no mentía.

-Está bien- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno notando algo en las manos del carnicero.- ¿Qué le paso en la mano?

-¿Esto?- Miro sus manos, específicamente en la derecha, donde tenía una cortada superficial pero profunda en los nudillos parecía haber sido hecha por un objeto filoso. El hombre solo soltó una carcajada al dar su respuesta- Fue anoche cuando estaba cortando la carne de cordero, hice un falso contacto y termine cortándome-

-Ya veo…- No menciono más del tema no tenía nada de qué dudar. Aldebarán era carnicero ese tipo de cosas pasan, pero…no a alguien como él.

-Uy, Aldebarán debería ir a un médico a atenderse- Sugirió el castaño viendo la mano del otro- Se podría infectar

-¡Eso mismo me dijo mi esposa!-

\- ¡Verdad! ¿Y su esposa como esta? – Pregunto Aioros amablemente dejando el tema de la mano atrás.

-Ella está muy bien gracias a Dios-

-Qué bueno-

-Mándele saludos de mi parte y dígale que los niños amaron las galletas-

-Se lo diré- Respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo, sabía muy bien que todos en el pueblo amaban las galletas que su esposa horneaba para regalarlas. Él también las amaba.

Con esto dicho se fueron de la tienda hacia el auto entrando cada uno en su lado. Aioros de conductor y Saga de Co-piloto ya que el auto era de Aioros. La única cosa con la cual se quedó de su antiguo matrimonio.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-

-Voy a la oficina a reportarme con el jefe y ver que descubro y ¿Tu?-

-Iré con el forense- Encendiendo el auto arranco.

-Bien…-

-Te dejare en la estación-

-Si…-

.

.

Se sentó en su escritorio respirando profundamente para pasar las manos por sus cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás. Le dolía la cabeza a montones, desde que Aioros lo dejo en la estación, ya que su auto estaba en el mecánico, esa lo unico bueno de tener al griego viviendo con el. Tuvo que escuchar casi por una hora o mas a su jefe hablando de todas las estupideces que realmente le importaban un comino. Su oficina estaba el segundo piso el cual se encontraba tan ajetreado como siempre incluyendo el tic tac del reloj que se oía de forma constante y eso le irritaba a cada segundo. Aun teniendo la puerta cerrada juraba a veces que los pasos de sus compañeros agentes del FBI al lado suyo, hablando por el teléfono o atendiendo casos que no valían la pena ser mencionados.

Abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y saco un frasco de aspirinas, a medio llenar, para el dolor de cabeza. Llevaba años que no tomaba una. Tenia años que no tenia un dolor de cabeza tan repentino como ese.

Sin esperar a buscar un vaso con agua la tomo de un solo tiro sintiendo el amargo de esta pasar por su garganta. El sonido del teléfono llamo su atención para tomarlo y atender la llamada sin sumo interés, solo era para saber si alguna información habían obtenido ya los demás agentes.

 ** _-Buenas días oficial Gemini, Un hombre le llama diciendo que quiere hablar algo importante con usted-_**

-Dígale que estoy ocupado- Respondió sintiendo los efectos de la aspirina que calmaba su dolor apenas.

 ** _-Dice que tiene que ver con su hermano, me dijo que si usted decía esto que se lo dijera_** -

 _"¿Kanon…? ¿Ahora que hizo…?"_ Pensó por unos momentos pasando sus manos por sus ojos para dar una exhalación y contestar.

Con un pequeño suspiro miro el teléfono en su mano para luego responderle.

-Pásalo a la segunda línea Shunrei-

 ** _-Entendido señor-_**

.

.

.

 ** _-Buenas… ¿Hablo con Saga Gemini?-_**

-¿Quién le llama?-

 ** _-Llamo de parte de Kanon, soy un amigo suyo-_**

-El habla…puede decirme ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano? Si tiene algo que ver con la ley le informo desde ahora que no me interesa…-

 ** _-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo le llamo para informarle que su hermano…Kanon ha muerto-_**

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría causando que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era un miserable broma de alguien pero si era verdad, su hermano estaba…

 _"... ¿Muerto…?"_ Se preguntaba casi en complemento internamente sintiendo que por momentos el teléfono se le caería de las manos. Un nudo en la garganta lo molestaba, una pesadez en el pecho causaba que no pudiera respirar. Sus ojos se sentían entre pesados y aguados, su cabeza que tanto le dolia había pasado a segundo plano porque se sentía fatal. Su único hermano, su única familia en este mundo… ¿Muerto?

.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice:**

 **Loboluna;** **Pues gracias por esa corrección n-n) la verdad en el fondo yo quería visualizar una de ese tipo de heridas que se ven a lo lejos superficiales pero que son realmente profundas, no sé si me di a entender, pero bueno :v no importa he he**

 **beauty4ever** **;** Que bueno que te guste la historia :3

 **Mani:** Si, claro

 **Alice:** ¡No uses sarcasmo con la gente que yo soy la te pago!

 **Mani:** ejem…como seguía diciendo pueden continuar en leer…aunque sean disparate…

 **Alice:** ¡Hey!

 **Información extra:**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 ** _-Llamadas telefónicas-_**

 _Recuerdos_

 **P.D:** Dejen sus comentarios al final, todo es aceptado aquí.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo.**

* * *

 **Crimen Storie**

 **Capítulo 2: Buscando a los niños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Siempre es así de dura la vida, o nada más cuando se es chico?-_

 _\- Siempre es así-_

 ** _The professional, Léon_**

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¿De dónde carajos sacaron esto?…- Pregunto después de un tiempo sorprendido observando detenidamente las bolsas de basura traídas a la morgue.

Su cabello gris destacaba pero no más que sus rasgos italianos. Una de sus cejas estaba levantada levemente tratando de comprender que eso enfrente de él eran las verdaderas partes del cuerpo de alguien y si no fuera por todos sus años de experiencia en lo que hacía, juraría que _eso_ había salido de una película de terror de mala calidad.

-Ya te dije. En la basura- Hablo Aioros observando por igual el cuerpo que solo le provocaba nauseas al verlo.

-No me imagino- Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia las partes del cuerpo colocándose sus guantes de látex blancos, ya el delantal lo tenía puesto así que no había mucho que hacer. Con cuidado tomo las partes del cuerpo sacándolas de las bolsas las cuales solo escurrían cantidades de sangre todavía no coagulada.

-Esta no tiene ni bien doce horas desde que la mataron…- Comento limpiando las partes del cuerpo de cualquier desperdicio extra que tuviera. Las partes enfrente de él eran los dos brazos, la cabeza, las dos piernas cortadas en dos partes y la caja torácica.

-Su muerte es reciente…- Dijo Aioros mirando la mesa de trabajo del otro.

\- ¿Por qué no hicieron una autopsia del cadáver antes de venir para acá?- Pregunto dejando las partes ordenadamente como debería verse el cuerpo mutilado encima de una mesa de disección. Tomo una cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos como evidencia.

-Habían demasiadas personas, además fuiste tú, el único forense en este pueblo, que mandaste a informar que lo harías aquí- Contesto el castaño tomando la cámara que el otro le entregaba para seguir con su trabajo.

-Cierto. Si miras bien… no tiene ninguna lesión o herida, que nos dice en otras palabras, como ya dije, la desmembraron viva, por los cortes puedo ver que empezaron por el cuello hasta desangrarse. No por completo, pero si en partes- Miraba las partes revisándolas una a una, hasta volteándolas de lado a lado para luego limpiarlas de la sangre. Al terminar tomo la misma cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos.

-¿Tal vez la drogaron?-

-Puede ser, No hay un solo indicio de pelea o forzamiento- Dejo la cámara a un lado para empezar con su trabajo-Veamos, anota. Rubia, ojos azules- Miraba la cabeza de la chica mientras daba las descripciones para luego tomar de una de las mesas una cinta de medir para medir el cuerpo completo- Mide unos 1.65 mts…veamos tus dientes preciosas- Mirando la dentadura- Parece ser que estabas en buen estado de salud muñeca, tatuaje de un pez azul en la pierna izquierda….uff, nada mal-

-¿Puedes descifrar que tipo de arma se utilizó?-

-Tranquilo hombre, que en eso estoy-

-Veamos… es hora de cortarte muñeca, aunque bueno…ya estas cortas- Soltó un bufido burlón

-Que chiste más malo- Sentención ante las ligeras risas del forense

-Para mí no-Tomo la parte del pecho y luego un bisturí que estaba con todas sus herramientas. Corto a la mitad el pecho, comenzando a quitar piel y tejido. Todo esto solo causo asco en el castaño quien termino saliendo de la salad ante la mirada de otro que no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo hasta dejar ver las costillas a penas, las cuales corto con un tipo de cuchillo especifico. Al cortarlas, las quito dejándolas a un lado para ver mejor los órganos internos quedando expuesta la cavidad torácica. Tomo pruebas de estas guardándolas en varios recipientes.

.

.

.

A fuera del edificio de la morgue del poblado un castaño se encontraba vomitando detrás de unos arbustos. En todos sus años trabajando para la policía, nunca, jamás, había visto algo como eso. Llevaba rato conteniendo las náuseas pero no podía más.

Desecho todo lo que había comido esta mañana por la boca. Terminando se fue a sentar frente a la puerta del edificio respirando lento. Saco una cajetilla de cigarrillo de su bolsillo y un encendedor. No era de las personas que se las pasaba fumando, tenía hijos, eso se lo dejaba a su amigo pero esta situación tan inusual merecía una fumada. Los volvió a guardar.

Sentado en el suelo no se preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlo, aquel edificio estaba en una calle poco habitada e irónicamente calle abajo a dos edificios estaba la iglesia. ¿Quién haría construir una iglesia cerca de una morgue?...Quien sabe.

Su mente vaga hacia el cielo azul de ese día y ya casi terminaba su cigarrillo, el cual se consumía solo entre sus dedos llevando un buen rato ahí sentado. El sonido de la puerta del edificio le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia aquel que salía de este con sus manos dentro de su bata blanca.

-¿Tienes más cigarrillo?- Pregunto el hombre de rasgos italianos hacia el griego quien solo respondió con un si dándole uno y encendiéndole. Death mask los tomo sin tener sus guantes ya puesto.

-Gracias-

-¿Terminaste?-

-Algo así. Enviare las pruebas que obtuve de sus órganos para saber si realmente la drogaron y con qué tipo de droga-

-Eso hare…entonces, yo me voy lleno. Debo ir a ver a Saga y comentarle de todo esto- Diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento, con cigarro en boca hasta estar de pie donde lo tomo y lanzo hacia el suelo apagándolo con sus zapatos- Si llegas a saber algo más, me avisas-

-Ok…-

-Nos vemos-

Aioros estuvo dispuesto a irse hasta que la voz de death mask le detuvieron su andar.

-Por cierto, las pruebas de la chica asesinada a golpees por su "querido esposo"- Hizo énfasis con sus dedos a esto último teniendo el cigarro en uno de los lados de su boca- Llegan hoy, raro en los laboratorios trabajar tan rápido pero tú sabes que nunca pasa nada increíble en este pueblito…y creo que te va a sorprender lo que, si mi hipótesis no me falla, es verdad-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto intrigado por esas palabras pero la respuesta del otro le sorprendieron

-Que la chica estaba embarazada cuando la mataron-

Aioros soltó un silbido de sorpresa y abrió los ojos brevemente.

-Que difícil…-

-Bastante…por cierto-

-¿Si?-

-¿Realmente fue en la basura que la encontraron? A las parte de muñeca que tengo en la mesa-

-Sí, Death mask-

-¡Rayos! Eso explica el olor- Se cruzó de brazos moviendo su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-Nos vemos death mask- Con esto dicho se fue montándose en su auto para alejarse de aquel sitio que vivía teniendo un olor a muerte.

.

.

.

-Buenos días señorita Geist, ¿Qué desea hoy?- Pregunto con una sonrisa amable en su rostro hacia la joven enfrente suyo.

-Buenos días, disculpa mu pero me gustaría revelar estas fotos- Pidió sonriendo igual de amable mostrándole su cámara al joven peli lila- Son las fotos de mis vacaciones en España-

-¡Oh! Qué bueno-

Tomando la cámara en manos la dejo al lado suyo para sacar de debajo del mostrador unos papeles y un lápiz.

-Bien, ¿Para cuándo las necesita?- Pregunto anotando todo lo que la joven le decía

-Si es posible, para mañana en la tarde yo puedo misma vendré a recogerlas- Aseguro sonriendo coqueta hacia el joven- Pienso hacer algo con ellas y me haría muy feliz si estuvieran a tiempo-

-Entendido señorita Geist ¿Algo más?-

-No y Muchas gracias, ahora tengo que irme. Debo ir a trabajar- Arreglo su bolso que caía de su hombro- Tanto tiempo fuera me ha dejado con mucho trabajo-

-Ya veo- Solo asunto ante sus palabras guardando la hoja junto a la cámara encima de un estante- No se preocupe, cuando venga mañana todo estará listo-

-¡Gracias! Ahora, nos vemos, el deber llama-

-Cuídese señorita Geist-

Se despidió con una de sus manos saliendo de la tienda de fotos al mismo tiempo que una joven entraba corriendo a esta. Con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho por la carrera que tuvo que dar aquella mañana para no llegar tarde, además de que fue una de los que se entretuvieron viendo la escena del crimen esa mañana, le había costado llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Freya, son las 11 de la mañana ¿Sabias?- Pregunto el joven después de ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared- Llegaste tarde.

-¡Lo siento mucho Mu!- Se acercó al mostrador con sus manos juntas suplicando por el perdón después de haber recuperado su aliento- ¡Realmente no quería llegar tarde! Y sabes que nunca lo hago-

-Lo sé, pero las reglas, son reglas. Nada de llegar tarde y lo has hecho ya tres veces- Dijo con seriedad ante la mirada de preocupación de la joven rubia que tenía temor de perder su trabajo. Siendo el tercero desde hace unos meses atrás.

-Lo entiendo…pero…-No quería perder el trabajo y un mohín de tristeza se formaba en su rostro, la mirada del otro no le dejaba nada que decir tratando de detenerse pero el otro le dio a entender que continuara-…Lo siento-

Mu vio como la joven inclinaba su cabeza apenada por su tardanza causando un sencillo suspiro en su persona y una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro. La joven era buena en su trabajo teniendo poco tiempo en este así que una oportunidad de más no le hacía daño a nadie.

-Está bien, dejare pasar esto por- No término de hablar cuando el abrazo de la chica lo detuvo

-¡Gracias Mu!- Exclamo agradecida felizmente soltando al peli lila quien volvió a suspirar- ¡Te juro que no llegare tarde más seguido!-

-Eso espero- Dijo viendo como al joven asentía con firmeza colocando encima de su blusa amarilla su chaleco de trabajo. Ya lista cruzo la puerta que daba acceso al otro lado del mostrador para entrar.

.

.

.

-¡Saga, tengo algo que informarte!- Llamo entrando a la oficina de su compañero sin esperar que este respondiera. Ya adentro la mirada decaída hacia el frente del peli largo llamo su atención-... ¿Saga? ¿Qué te pasa?...-

-Estoy bien…- Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Hombre estas como desbastado… ¿Paso algo?...- Pregunto un tanto preocupado de ver a quien consideraba su mejor amigo con ese tipo de mirada muy inusual en él. Espero unos momentos hasta que el otro se decidiera a hablar, quien solo inhalo un poco de aire para contar su relato.

-Recibí una llamada hace poco….-Sentía la mente nublada y confusa.

-¿Y…?-

-Kanon ha muerto-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por tal noticia. Al igual que él, estaba sorprendido. Ahora entendida porque esa mirada en su amigo, era un sentimiento amargo.

-Lo siento- No encontraba nada que decir y aquello era lo único que podía decir.

-No…está bien…- Sus palabras fueron como un susurro al aire- Él siempre estuvo involucrado con personas peligrosas, drogas…y…siempre imagine que algún día llegaría este día…-Trago un poco de saliva al sentir su garganta seca-…Pero no espere que fuera tan pronto…-

El castaño se mantenía en silencio viendo al peli largo pasar sus manos por su cara. Sino lo conociera de casi toda una vida no se daría cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que no quería salir.

-¿Tenías algo que informarme?- Pregunto desviando el tema mientras recobraba su compostura.

-Si…Death mask ya hizo la autopsia y por lo que vio el cuerpo no tiene ninguna señal de forcejeo o pelea. La victima debió ir con el culpable de forma voluntaria y también… parece ser que estaba viva cuando la mataron- Lo último lo dijo pasando una de sus manos por su barbilla-Ahora mismo estamos esperando los análisis para saber si la drogaron, con qué y quien es la víctima- Concluyo.

-En otras palabras…no tenemos nada-

-Hasta ahora solo eso- Asintió con la cabeza

-Por cierto, recuerdas el caso de ayer-

-Si… ¿Por?-Ese caso ya debería estar siendo llevado a juicio.

-Death mask asegura que la víctima pudo estar embarazada-

-¿Embarazada? –La noticia le sorprendió en parte pero de forma pausada continuo-Bueno, eso solo asume un cargo más de asesinato hacia el-

-Si…-

-Acompáñame a buscar a los niños…- Sugirió de forma casual- Así tal vez logres despejar tu mente fuera de aquí-

-Sí, tienes razón- Ya con eso dicho se levantó para seguir al otro.

.

.

.

-Muy bien niños, recuerden hacer sus deberes y tareas para mañana- Pidió con una dulce sonrisa la joven mujer.

-¡Si, maestra!- Contestaron todos los pequeños al mismo tiempo que la campana de salida sonaba. Los niños felices de irse ya a sus casas tomaban sus cosas rápidamente saliendo por la puerta ante la mirada sonriente de su maestra.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños corría porque al fin podría ver hoy a su padre pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver más adelante suyo a una niña de cortos cabellos violetas recogiendo un libro que se le había caído. Se acercó a esta algo preocupado pregunto llamado su atención.

-Saori… ¿Qué te pasa?...-

-¿Uh?- La niña ladeo la cabeza confusa-¿Qué me pasa?

-Hoy estabas muy callada, mejor dicho… ¡Ah! No sé cómo decirlo…-Hizo algunas morisquetas con sus manos- Solo digo que… ¡Tú me entiendes! -Pasó la mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos más de lo que ya estaban y de paso causando una pequeña sonrisa en la niña quien le veía tiernamente

-No me pasa nada Seiya- Contesto ocultando un poco un pequeño moretón que tenía en la muñeca derecha del brazo.

-¿Segura?... Te ves muy triste- Sus palabras directas y sus ojos fijos en esta se dieron cuenta cuando la niña miro a otro lado buscando evitar los ojos del pelo castaño.

-…Si, estoy bien…- Respondió después de hacer una pausa y respirar profundo. Conocía al castaño y sabía que aunque tuvieran la misma edad el por alguna razón se daba cuenta de las cosas más rápido que otros niños.

Seiya solo mostro una sonrisa sin decir más nada caminaron juntos saliendo fuera de la escuela. No es que fuera un genio o tuviera algún séptimo sentido para saber cuándo sus amigos estaban mal, era solo que su padre siempre le había dicho que los ojos de las personas demuestran como uno se siente y los ojos de Saori desde hace un tiempo atrás mostraban una profunda tristeza pero nadie se había dado cuenta. Excepto Seiya.

-¡Oye, Vamos a la casa de Shun, él nos invitó a todos a ver películas a su casa!- Sugirió muy contento deteniéndose en la entrada de la escuela donde los niños salían para sus casas.

-Yo…-

-¡Señorita Saori!- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que un hombre de gran tamaño la llamaba desde la puerta de un auto negro de lujo.

-Lo siento Seiya, será para otro día ¡Nos vemos!- Diciendo esto se despidió del castaño alejándose de este para ir en dirección hacia el hombre que la llamaba. El pequeño solo se despidió con las manos viendo como la peli violeta se iba en el auto.

-¡Nos vemos!...mmm…y… ¿Ahora qué?- Miraba a los lados pero ya todos sus compañeros de clase se habían ido.

-¡Seiya, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- La voz de su hermana mayor le hizo reaccionar volteando hacia atrás para ver a una niña de cabello marrón claro y ojos color café oscuro, usando su vestido favorito de color rosa.

-¡Hermana!-

-Sabes muy bien que papa nos va a buscar hoy. Te dije que me esperaras en la entrada-

-¡¿Era hoy?!- Reacciono sorprendido de que se le había olvidado que hoy su padre los iba a buscar a clases.

-¡Claro que era hoy!...Dios, seiya, vas a hacer que me dé algo- Su mirada severa hacia su pequeño hermano no duro mucho cuando una voz áspera, las cual conocían, los llamara.

-¡Niños!-

-¡Papa!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ante el llamado de su padre. Los dos niños corrieron hacia su encuentro abrazándolo cada uno

-¡Seika, Seiya ¿Cómo han estado?!- Pregunto sonriente ante los dos niños quienes le dé volvían la sonrisa de igual forma y más ante las caricias en sus cabezas que este les hizo.

-¡Yo bien! ¡Papa hoy saque un A en mi examen!- Comento Seika dejando de abrazar a su padre para sacar del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila roja el examen con una A en azul bien grande.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!- Felicito a su pequeña hija tomando el examen en manos para verlo

-¡Papa, papa yo hoy anote un gol y mi equipo gano por eso!- Dijo energéticamente Seiya hacia algunas imitaciones con sus piernas de golpeando el balón- ¡Y eso fue goool!- Vocifero con alegría causando una ligera risa en el mayor quien le devolvió el examen a su pequeña hija sin dejar de sonreír.

-Qué bueno Seiya- Felicito también a su otro hijo colocándose a sus alturas, se agacho un poco- Pero saben que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Saber qué?-

-¡Que tengo a los mejores niños del mundo como hijos!- Con esto dicho los tomo en brazos para darles un fuerte abrazo alzándolos en el proceso

-¡Y nosotros al mejor papa!-

-Ay, me hacen sonrojar…- Rio antes sus palabras al igual que los niños quienes los volvió a dejar en el suelo- Vayan a saludar a su Tío Saga-

Sin más que decir los niños entraron corriendo al auto en la parte de atrás.

-¡Hola Tío!- Saludo Seika entrando al auto

-¡Hola Tío saga!- Saludo también Seiya siguiendo a su hermana

-Hola niños ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto un sonriente peli negro dejando su pesar por un momento para ver a los niños- Veo que bien-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Tío yo anote un increible gol!-

-Eso es muy bueno Seiya-

-¡Yo fui la mejor de la clase!-

-Otra buena noticia Seika-

-Y yo hice bien mi trabajo-

-Para algo tienes que servir Aioros- Comento con una ligera risa ante la reacción del castaño mayor.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no eres mi amigo? Deberías apoyarme-

-No, no lo creo-

-Que malo-

Los niños atrás solo se reían antes las acciones de los mayores quienes volvían sus miradas hacia el frente.

-Cinturones de seguridad, por favor- No necesito decirlo dos veces ya que los niños ya los tenían puestos- ¡Bien! Entonces, nos vamos-

-¡Sí!-

Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de diversas cosas que los niños contaban que habían pasado hoy en sus clases.

.

.

.

-¡Mama, ya llegamos!- Anuncio Seiya entrando corriendo hacia la casa

-¡Hola mama!- Anuncio también Seika siguiendo a su hermano que estaba abrazando a una joven mujer de cabellos rojos quien solo sonreía antes las acciones de su hijo menor- Tenemos mucho que contarte

-Hola mis niños, que bueno que llegaron bien, lo se, lo se pero...- Saludo con una sonrisa a sus dos pequeños- Porque no van a buscar sus cosas ¿Si?

-¡Si, mama!- Obedeciendo el pedido de su madre salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones a buscar sus cosas mientras que la peli roja con un delantal encima de su vestido verde con tacones blancos camino en dirección hacia la puerta donde un castaño esperaba sin entrar.

-Hola Marin…-Saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Hola Aioros- Correspondió el saludo apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Un ambiente silencioso se formaba entre ellos dos, después de tanto tiempo nada se podía decir así que el griego buscando algo de que hablar mientras esperaba a los niños pregunto;

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien y ¿Tu?-

-Bien, igual y ¿Cassios? ¿Cómo van las cosas?- _"Debían ir bien"_ Pensaba mirando a la cara de quien fue alguna vez su esposa.

-Van bien, Ahora mismo está trabajando-

-ya veo…-

-Seika saco un A en su examen y Seiya anoto un gol-

-Eso es bueno por los niños- Sonrio para si misma por sus pequeños hijos mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la casa.

-Yo me quedare con los niños este mes-

-Si…recuerda llevarlos para el cumpleaños de los Kido este fin de semana-

-Lo hare-

Sin mas que decir espero por un tiempo hasta que los niños llegaron con sus maletas en manos. Marin solo se despidió de sus pequeños con un dulce beso en sus frentes y un nos vemos. Los niños se fueron con su padre, ya era una rutina la cual no discutían. Sabían, aun siendo tan pequeños, que sus padres no volverían a estar juntos y esto de un mes con uno y un mes con el otro ya era una costumbre.

.

.

.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- Pregunto uno de los oficiales que miraba la escena de un crimen cometido en la salad de la casa._

 _-Realmente…no lo sé- Fue la única respuesta de su compañero quien no sabía ni que decir ante aquella situación._

 _Su mirada viajo hacia los dos hombres que los miraban con una sola emoción y esa era…pena hacia ellos. Ahí se encontraba, sentado en el suelo de esa cocina con su hermano menor en brazos quien lloraba ocultando su rostro, abrazándolo protectoramente. Tenía miedo de que pudieran alejarlo de él, realmente no entendí que pasaba y todos esos oficiales en su casa a esa hora no ayudaba en nada pero aun así no pensaba dejarles a su hermano, su única familia. No los dejaría que lo alejaran de él._

Eso pensó hace tantos años… Pero la vida lo hizo, y ya nada podía hacer.

Saga esperaba apoyado en el auto con sus brazos entre cruzados con una cosa en mente .Lo había decidido de tanto pensar todo el camino. Necesitaba ir al sitio donde su hermano fallecido lo esperaba.

.

.

.

-Este fin de semana sera su cumpleaños señorita y su abuelo viene por tal fecha, debe sentirse muy feliz- Comentaba el hombre sirviendo le un poco de te en una taza a la pequeña niña de cabellos violetas quien se encontraba frente a un piano muy lujoso a la vista. Levanto un poco su vestido azul viendo otro moretón, ya rosado, que poco a poco desaparecía desde la ultima vez en una de sus piernas. Lo hizo de tal forma que el mayordomo no se dio cuenta. Quería decirle pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

-Si...- Dijo sin mas empezando a tocar en el piano un melodía suave. El hombre a su lado solo escuchaba feliz las melodías que su pequeña ama tocaba. Era muy buena tocando el piano, aunque fuera tan joven.

La pequeña Saori en cambio no estaba feliz por dentro...No quería ese cumple años...No quería ver a su abuelo. Muy en el fondo...quería irse lejos, muy lejos.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice:** Si digo la verdad, ni yo misma se si esto es yaoi o no...y soy la que lo escribe. Créanme los casos son pequeños a lo que se viene...no se imagina quien esta detrás de todo esto.

 **Mani:** Creame fue todo gracias a mi que esta obra maestra esta naciendo

 **Alice:** ¿Que?...¿Desde cuando?

 **Mani:** Desde el día en que se creo.

 **P.D:** Dejen sus comentarios al final, todo es aceptado aquí.

 **Información extra:**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 ** _-Llamadas telefónicas-_**

 _Recuerdos_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo.**

* * *

 **Crimen Storie**

 **Capítulo 3: Engaño**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El peor crimen es engañar."_

 ** _-Kurt Cobain_**

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Y ¿Esto?- Pregunto teniendo el objeto en manos sorprendiendo al peli lila al reconocer el objeto con la joven le enseñaba en sus manos.

-¡Oh, dioses!-Paso su mano por su rostro con pesar reconociendo en el acto la cámara dejada con anterioridad- Olvide el trabajo de revelado de las fotos de la señorita Geist –Miro hacia el reloj de aquella tienda. Este daba las 7:35 PM- Y ahora tengo que salir-

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Dejo la cámara encima del mostrador.

-Llamare para cancelar la cita debo terminar ese trabajo- Respondió con lamentación. No quería perder su cita pero trabajo, era trabajo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Sugirió Freya encogiéndose un poco de hombros - Vete con tu cita. ¿Qué no tenías un tiempo que no la veías?- Lo último que dijo con un pequeño giño causando una pequeño sonrojo en el joven hombre quien solo desvió la mirada.

-Si…pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-Cuestiono- No me digas que un trabajo es más importante que tu cita- Coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cintura esperando una respuesta por el otro viéndole de forma interrogativa.

-No es eso…- Trato de justificarse pero no encontraba palabras que decir- Es solo que…-

Suspiro.

-¿Es solo que?-

Mu sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Freya es muy tarde. Es mejor si llamo y cancelo para así poder terminar este trabajo- Dijo sonriendo falsamente algo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven rubia quien no estaba convencida para nada de las palabras del otro. Conocía ese tipo de miradas.

-Pero que cosas dices si apenas son las 7, bueno, casi las 8, todavía es temprano- Miro al joven peli lila después de ver el reloj- Y no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita, así que largo que yo me encargo de todo-

-Pero…-

-¡Ya pareces mi hermana! Déjamelo a mí, vete a arreglar a tu casa que yo termino esto y me voy derechito a mi casa ¿Entendido? – Y aprovechando la ocasión agrego -Pero mañana me tomo el día libre-

Sin tener más opción solo asintió ante la propuesta de la joven.

-Está bien, mañana te tomas el día libre y recuerda salir con una sombrilla parece que va a llover- Esas palabras fueron más una sugerencia ya que había visto las nubes negras comenzar a cubrir el cielo. -Y no olvides cerrar bien. No queremos que entre un ladrón-

-Entendido jefe- Respondió contenta sonriendo para sí.

Ya con todo dicho y algunas palabra de advertencia y cuidad por si pasaba algo se despido el lemuriano saliendo de la tienda a pasos rápidos para evitar la lluvia ya que su sombrilla se la había dejado a Freya al no tener esta una.

.

Lejos del local estaba un auto estacionado. Adentro del mismo una persona observa a la espera.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres café?- Pregunto colocando una taza llena de café recién hecho sobre la mesa de estar. Era tarde y ya los niños estaban durmiendo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta solo se sentó al lado del peli largo mirando hacia el frente. Estuvieron sentados un buen rato, sin saber que decir. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Aioros tomo un sorbo de café y anuncio para buscar algo de conversación, tanto silencio de parte del otro le preocupada de manera.

-…Los niños se acaban de dormir…-

-Si…- Sabia que dormían. Cuando veían los dejaba dormir en su habitación para que estuvieran más cómodos, el en cambio, se iba al cuarto de huéspedes y mandaba al castaño a dormir al mueble.

Pero aquella noche no tenía sueño.

Comenzaron a hablar de lo primero que se les ocurriera a la mente a ambos, del clima, la música nueva que era muy diferente a la de ante, las noticias de la mañana, el intento de cocina quemada, al final de todo tipo de cosas. Algo que no hacían desde hace mucho tener una conversación normal sin mencionar al final algún caso de por medio. Relajando el ambiente por casi unas dos horas.

Afuera el cielo oscuro era cubierto por grandes nubes que anunciaban la llega de una lluvia nocturna.

Aioros dio un suspiro para mirar de reojo a su compañero y preguntar la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar su mente.

-… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto tras un largo silencio.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…- Respondió terminando de tomar todo el contenido de su taza –Sonara raro pero siempre temí que algún día llegara este momento, desde que corto comunicación conmigo era el único sentimiento que rondaba mi mente…–Inhalo y exhalo - Quería en el fondo que alguien me llamara un día diciéndome que mi hermano estaba en alguna cárcel del país… aunque se negara a que lo buscara, yo lo buscaría, le daría un sermón y …el solo se quejaría porque lo trato como un niño al final tomaríamos un trago y hablaríamos de cosas sin sentido-

El castaño no decía nada, solo escuchaba el desahogo que sabía el otro necesitaba y apreciaba muy en el fondo aunque no lo admitiera.

-...Han pasado 20 años desde eso-

Dijo llamando la atención del castaño que solo giro a obsérvalo recordando por igual, con pesar mutuo, aquel fatídico día en donde la verdad salió a la luz al otro día. Los periódicos no perdieron el tiempo en publicar en primera plana **"Padre soltero abusaba sexualmente de su hijo menor".** Se vendió mas que pan caliente. Fue todo un escándalo mayor a que se hubiera muerto estaban sorprendidos con tal noticia en el pueblo nadie llego nunca a pensar que algo como eso pudiera a pasar, hasta sus compañeros de clase lo supieron algo que sus padres trataron de evitar pero de nada sirvió.

Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos gemelos y lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Todavía recuerda el día en que su padre después de todos los escándalos, problemas legales y mas los trajo un día a ambos a su casa para que vivieran bajo la tutela de sus padres.

-Siempre me pregunte porque fui tan ignorante en no darme cuenta- Volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención de Aioros que solo le veía con una mirada nostálgica perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Saga…- Trato de detenerse pero el otro lo forzó a continuar- Éramos niños por todos los dioses, algo como eso jamás llegaría a pasar por nuestras mentes ni en un millón de años-

-No, Aioros…abusar de una persona sin importar quien sea no es algo que se ignore tan fácilmente aun siendo niños y más si es de tu propio hijo de quien hablamos… -Frunció el ceño pasando una mano por su mentón de solo recordar cuando supo la verdad le irritaba por dentro. Respiro hondo antes de continuar -…A veces lo veía con moretones y cuando le preguntaba que pasa solo me decía que se había peleado. De tantas peleas que causaba en la escuela no llegue a dudar. Estoy seguro que todo esto empezó cuando nuestra madre murió-

El recuerdo de la muerte de su madre le cayó como un balde de agua fría de tan solo mencionarlo alejando cualquier rencor hacia sí mismo. Su sonrisa calidad jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Fue tan feliz todos esos años cuando vivía en la ignorancia sin saber lo fuerte que golpea la realidad.

-La señora Christ era muy buena, es triste que el cáncer se la haya llevado tan joven- Comento Aioros restregando su mano en sus ojos.

-Si…-Dejo la taza en la mesita-…Necesito ir a donde esta-

-Sabes… ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

-Está en Inglaterra-

-¿Inglaterra?- Aquello le sorprendió en medida demostrado su sorpresa al alzar sus dos cejas- ¿Qué hacia tu hermano allá? Eso no está muy lejos-

Hasta el estaba sorprendido pero nunca llego a entender bien las acciones de su hermano menor.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé pero he decidido ir a verlo desde que acabe el caso o si es posible antes, no sé cuál de las dos- Suspiro juntando sus manos- Solo quiero irme por un tiempo…dejar este pueblo…-

-Antes de irte piensa bien en lo harás- Advirtió apuntándolo con su dedo teniendo el ceño fruncido. La seriedad en sus palabras se denotaba- No cometas un suicidio Saga-

Escuchar tales palabras del otro le habían dejado sorprendido acomodándose mejor en el mueble para solo voltear a verle.

-No me voy a suicidar Aioros, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza- Dijo descansando su mentón en su mano derecha el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los brazos del mueble.

-No quiero ir a un funeral doble- Agrego en parte broma y seriedad moviendo su cabeza en señal negativa de tan solo pensarlo le molestaba.

-Te lo digo en serio, ¿Por qué un hombre de casi 30 años, soltero, sin hijos y viviendo en una casa solo con un buen sueldo se llegaría a suicidar?- Pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz- ¿Qué motivo me haría suicidarme? Explícame- Le miraba expectante de alguna respuesta que proviniera del otro.

-Eso respóndemelo tú-

-¿Mmm?-

La conversación se acabó ahí y ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Afuera el sonido de la lluvia caer se escuchaba golpear con el pavimento.

Ya había comenzado a llover.

.

.

.

-¡Listo, al fin termine!- Se felicitó a si misma al ver las fotos listas en sus manos y lo mejor de todo, apenas eran las 9:55 PM, un miércoles que se iba tarde del trabajo no lastimaba a nadie se decía así misma.

Dejando su chaleco encima del estante comenzó a apagar las luces del local después de haber guardado las fotos en un sobre blanco con la cámara al lado. Los dejo encima del mostrador para que Mu los viera. Mañana se tomaría el día libre eso la hacía más que feliz.

Apagando el bombillo de la parte trasera un ruido llamo su atención.

Camino hacia la parte delantera donde lógicamente atendían a los clientes pero nada vio. Estaba segura que escucho que era el sonido de la puerta abrirse pero pensó que tal solo era alucinaciones suyas. Se acercó a la misma cerrando con seguro y dejando el letrero de cerrado puesto. Miro por la puerta de cristal esperando ver a alguien pero nada le pareció extraño solo la lluvia que no dejaba de caer y las calles vacías siendo iluminada por los faros de luz.

Al dar un giro hacia atrás una mano cubrió su boca y nariz con un pañuelo rojo tapo su boca. Freya forcejeo un poco contra su atacante quien no daba señales de soltarla teniendo una de sus manos agarrando sus dos manos detrás de su espalda. Sentía el miedo apoderarse de ella de saber que pueda pasarle, había escuchado que hace poco alguien fue encontrado muerto pero no sabían quién. Estaba asustada trato de gritar, aruñar a quien sea que le esté agarrando pero al final nada sirvió ya que termino cayendo al suelo desmayada con todo y pañuelo.

Ante la mirada de un par de ojos azules. Este la tomo de los pies arrastrando a la joven desmayada hacia la parte trasera apagando el último bombillo que estaba encendido. Olvidando el pañuelo que termino detrás de unas cajas al arrastrar el cuerpo.

.

.

.

-Estas son las fotos de la autopsia- Mientras hablaba le entregaba las fotos al otro quien solo las toma y veía. Dos días habían pasado y todavía no tenían nada- Por lo que pudimos investigar la chica se llamaba-

-Tethys-

-¿La conocías?- Pregunto con sorpresa alzando su mirada para verle este en cambio solo le devolvió la foto.

Aioros le miró fijamente esperando la respuesta.

-Era amiga de Kanon…- Contesto sintiendo un sabor agridulce en su boca de tan solo mencionarlo.

.

.

.

 _-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto ya hastiado de tener una y otra vez que ir a buscar a su hermano al hospital -¿Otra vez borracho?-_

 _-No, espera Saga- Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento frente a la camilla colocándose enfrente del gemelo mayor quien por su mirada sabia debía esta enojado- Solo bebimos un par de tragos y si es lo del auto-_

 _-No le expliques nada- Interrumpió Kanon impidiendo que la joven siguiera dando explicaciones a su parecer innecesarias. Le dolía la cabeza, miraba el blanco techo de aquella habitación que a sus ojos no era gran cosa donde a los doctores les dio por internarlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar - ¿Que haces aqui?-_

 _-...Yo lo llame- Contesto cabizbaja la joven rubia ante la mirada de reproche del gemelo menor._

 _-Bien, ¿Que quiere saber?, me tome un par de tragos, nos salimos de la vía antes de volver al pueblo y termine destrozando la parte delantera del auto-_

 _-Kanon, debes dejar de hacer eso-Le regaño con una preocupación por dentro superada por su enojo- ¡Casi se matan conduciendo en estado de ebriedad!...a algunas personas si nos importa tu vida-_

 _-¿Que? Mi vida personal ahora le importa a alguien- Respiro hondo antes de continuar- ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Que se vayan a joderse la vida a otro con ese cuento!-_

 _-¡Kanon!-_

 _-¡Por favor no peleen!- Suplico asustada Tethys al ver a los dos gemelos a punto de pelear. No era la primera vez pero quería que se detuvieran con sus discusiones que no llevaban a nada bueno y menos en el estado en que estaba Kanon ademas de estar en un hospital con mas personas a su alrededor. Ella se salvo de milagro con un par de rasguños en los brazos y piernas pero el otro termino con una costillas rota. Kanon y ella salían juntos a todos lados desde que lo conoció se había vuelto un gran amigo para ella de buen corazón que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos aunque no lo demostrara y ante sus ojos su hermano por igual, un sentimiento mutuo, el cual ninguno de los dos parecía aceptar y menos frente al otro -¡Los hermanos no deben pelear!-_

.

.

.

El recuerdo de una de las tantas peleas que tuvieron paso por su mente dándole un pesar por dentro. Tethys tenia razón.

-Bueno...- El castaño sacudió la cabeza para proseguir- Por lo que sabemos, era una prostituta no tenía hijos, no estaba casada ni ningún compromiso y sin ningún familiar por la zona. Una mujer perfecta para un crimen-

-Si...- Si lo pensaba bien no era un mal crimen, una mujer sin ningún lazo hacia otra persona que pueda reportar su desaparición sería una elección perfecta por un asesino- Debemos ir a investigar, alguien debe saber si tuvo una pelea o discusión con alguna persona-

Con esto dicho se levantó del asiento para salir de su oficina siendo seguido por el castaño que solo asintió a las palabras del otro.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- Pregunto, llevaba rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación observando con atención a su esposa arreglarse sentada en una silla frente al espejo.

-Salí con unas amigas- Contesto ella colocándose un poco de rubor en las mejillas- Ya te lo dije ¿Qué eres? ¿Un detective?-

-Solo pregunto- Contesto cruzado de brazos sin dejar de ver a la joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-Mph-

-Se puede saber ¿Quiénes?- Pregunto en un tono más exigente del que quería dejar demostrar.

-Ya te dije unas amigas del trabajo- Ahora si volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Milo? Últimamente estás más insoportable-

-¿Insoportable?- Paseo sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella-¿Quiere decir que no tengo que preguntar dónde está mi esposa que llego hasta las 4 de la mañana? Y yo soy insoportable por preguntar-

La peli verde solo dejo escapar un suspiro negando con la cabeza para volver a hacer lo que hacía.

-Eres un imbécil…-

-Ahora soy imbécil- Dijo cierto sarcasmo en su voz soltando una risa seca-Perdonen a la pobre que se hace la ilusa…sé muy bien que me engañas con otro- Lo último lo dijo

Shaina volteo a verle indignada por tales palabras hacia ella. Eso ya era pasarse.

-¿Qué te está pasando?- Pregunto ya harta de escuchar tantas estupideces salir de la boca del otro se levantó a encarar lo molesta.

-¡Crees que no se de los rumores que han llegado a mi sobre que mi esposa se acuesta con un tipo!- Exclamo alzando la voz ya cansado de tantas mentiras en su propia cara y mas en su propia casa donde todo lo que estaba en esta había salido de su bolsillo, del de su familia, en un arduo y cansado trabajo- No, con uno, ¡Con varios! ¡Peor que una prostituta cualquiera!-

-Por favor…- Se detuvo antes de continuar buscando las palabras que decir- De verdad vas a creer en lo que dicen-

-¿Y qué quieres que crea?- Replico esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Shaina mordió su lengua conteniendo sus palabras. Tener una discusión con Milo tan temprano no era lo que necesitaba. Tenían cinco años de casados y aun no comprendía su forma de ser. Busco tranquilizarse por dentro sabiendo que si decía algo solo llevaría a que todo acabe peor para ambos.

-Eres una ramera- Término diciendo azotando la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Shaina soltó el aire que tenía contenido desde que vio como este se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartían juntos.

.

.

Llegaron en el auto de Aioros hacia una de las zonas más alejadas del pueblo donde hombres y mujeres de pocos recursos económicos vivían en edificios de decadencia, algunos ganándose la vida y otros solo para saciar un deseo sexual.

Caminaron por aquellos callejones donde algunas mujeres de pocas ropas y miradas lascivas veían al par de hombres entrar. Uno de estos se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué necesitan caballeros?- Pregunto con educación aunque su rostro era adornado por una coqueta sonrisa un joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Vestía todo ajustado.

-Vinimos a hacer un par de preguntas sobre una de sus compañeras- Dijo directo Saga mostrando su placa al igual que el castaño para luego sacar del sobre amarillo que llevaba Aioros en manos una de las fotos donde solo estaba el rostro, la cual se la mostró al joven. Este al verla se sorprendió de manera.

-Es Tethys ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto dejando atrás su sonrisa coqueta con una mirada de preocupación. Conocía a la joven de esa foto, sin maquillaje o maquillaje en su rostro la reconocería. Y en esa foto estaba tan pálida que juraría estaba muerta.

-Eso mismo queremos saber- Hablo ahora Aioros mirando de reojo su alrededor-La encontraron muerta hace dos días. Fue desmembrada viva-

-Por todos los dioses, ¿Era ella?- Realmente esta sorprendido, escucho las noticias pero jamas pudo imaginar que fuera ella- ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?-

-Conoce si ella tuvo algún problema con uno de sus clientes- Pregunto Saga tomando la foto que el joven le devolvía.

-No, ella era muy querida con todos. Por lo que se, ella salia mucho con hombre desde hace semanas…y no para tener sexo- Lo ultimo lo dijo indeciso.

-Puede decirnos ¿Como se llamaba?-

-Creo que se llamaba… - Apoyo su dedo indice sobre su mentón de forma pensativa-...Sorrento-

-¿Sorrento?-Ese nombre sorprendió al castaño quien solo giro a ver a su compañero con una ceja alzada de interrogante. Este le devolvió la mirada sin mencionar nada al respecto.

-Si, ese mismo- Confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza ante las reacciones de los dos hombres recordando vagamente que su amiga en una de sus conversaciones lo menciono- Era un profesor-

-Si-

-¿Algo...mas oficiales?- Pregunto

-Si, ¿Queremos saber si alguien vio lo que sucedió esa noche?-

-No sabría decirle...pero, puedo preguntar- Aviso mirando un momento hacia atrás para regresar su vista hacia el frente.

-Entonces hazlo...?- Se detuvo al hablar recibiendo como una respuesta por parte del de largo cabellera rubia.

-Misty-

-Misty, hazlo y luego nos avisas- Pidió con una amble sonrisa el castaño antes de despedirse siguiendo a su compañero que solo se despidió y se fue.

Con esto dicho ambos hombres se fueron entrando al auto para irse pero una voz en el radio de comunicación los alerto. Decían algo sobre una patrulla fuera al local de fotografías, una persona estaba desaparecida eso fue lo único que logro entender ya que sus pensamientos estaban en el aire.

-Parece que sucedió algo en la tienda de Mu vamos a ver- Dijo Aioros encendiendo el vehículo hasta salir de ahí hasta el local.

-Vamos-

.

.

.

Al llegar al local vieron una patrulla enfrente de este. Adentro dos policías tomaban nota de lo que el lemuriano decía. Entraron a la tienda llamando la atención de quienes estaban en esta al verlos entrar.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días oficiales-

-Buenos días Mu-

Saludaron acercándose al joven hombre quien estaba sentado en un silla dando las declaraciones hacia los dos policías.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Aioros

-Una joven desaparecida- Contesto el policía de tez morena oscura cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

-¿Quien Krishna?-

-La joven se llama Freya- Respondió guardando su libreta y bolígrafo esperando algunas palabras de su superior quien tenia dudas de esa desaparición. ¿Y si fue el asesino...? Pensaba para si mismo, movió su cabeza hacia los lados despejando su mente paro ver al lemuriano y preguntar con amabilidad.

-¿Puedes contarme que sucedió?-

Mu comenzó a relatar les lo que había pasado la ultima noche que la vio sin omitir nada mientras tanto Saga cruzaba el mostrador yendo a la parte trasera del local donde tenían guardado todo las herramientas del local este era seguido por uno de los policías. Abrió una puerta que estaba cerca de la salida. Era el cuarto de revelado.

Miro por todos lados buscando algo que fuera sospechoso pero al final de cuentas nada llamaba su atención. Salio de este siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta de salida, algo llamo su atención. Se detuvo mirando hacia el suelo agachándose de paso para observar mejor un pañuelo rojo al lado de la pared oculto tras una caja. Lo mas probable el criminal lo utilizo y olvido recogerlo. Quito la caja del medio tomando un par de

 _-"Central a unidad 24, me copia"-_

-Aquí unidad 24 ¿Qué sucede?- Respondió el castaño desde el radio comunicador llamando la atención de Saga quien terminaba de guardar el pañuelo rojo en una bolsa de plástico como evidencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto acercándose a este para escuchar lo que decían.

 _-"Necesitamos una patrulla"-_

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estuvo usted anoche la ultima vez que la vio?- Pregunto Aioros mirando fijo a un peli lila confirmando sus palabras que dudo en contestar mirando sus zapatos por momentos antes de alzar su mirada

-En un cita…como ya le dije-

-Podría decirnos ¿Con quien? para confirmar su historia- Hablo tal y cual como el protocolo siempre manda.

-Yo no puedo decirles...- Respondió al final con cierto nerviosismo.

-Entonces esta negándose-

-Yo…-

-Mu, si te niegas seras acusado de la desaparición de la joven- Hablo con seriedad alzando un poco su voz cansándose de tantas vueltas que daba el otro para no responder. ¿Que tan difícil era decir con quien salias?

-¿Qué?- ¿Ustedes creen que yo…?-

-Sino nos dice quien puede justificar tu historia seras acusado como el primer sospechoso-

-No creo que sean necesario- Interrumpió Saga saliendo por la misma puerta que había entrado siendo seguido por el otro policía.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto ahora Aioros viendo una seriedad en el rostro del otro el cual solo respondió sus sospechas de algo paso.

-Hallaron el cuerpo sin vida y desnudo en las orillas del rio de una joven con las mismas características de Freya- Hablo después de mirar a los dos hombres que no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Oh, no…-

.

.

.

 _Toco varias veces la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera pero nada. Dentro suyo tenia el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien adentro así que sin dudarlo saco su arma y se agacho al suelo a recoger la llave escondida bajo una de las dos mesetas de hermosas plantas que adornaban la puerta._

 _Con esta abrió la puerta entrando._

 _Lo que vio lo dejo helado. En frente suyo el cadáver de un hombre sin vida estaba bajo un charco de sangre. Miro hacia otro lado rápidamente tratando de evitar ver eso reconociendo a la persona muerta en el instante no necesitaba una prueba solo con verlo sabia quien era._

 _Camino a pasos lentos pasando por al lado de este al escuchar pequeños gimoteos que venían desde la cocina acompañado de algunos sollozos y una voz que solo decía; todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Al llegar a esta vio a dos pequeños niños que conocía muy bien, uno abrazando a su hermano quien de tanto llorar tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados evidencia de haber llorado un buen rato._

 _Pero eso no era lo importante…si miraba toda la escena un análisis rápido pasaba por su mente suponiendo que fue lo que sucedió horas atrás. Siempre sospecho que algo pasaba pero nunca hizo nada porque no encontraba las pruebas y si llamaba a si mismo defensor de las personas. ¿Como podría ver a sus hijos a la cara ahora?_

 _-…Lo encerraran en una prisión…- Murmuro para si mismo ante la mirada de unos ojos verdes que lo observaban sin decir nada esperando alguna acción de su parte con incertidumbre._

 _Se agacho al suelo recogiendo el arma que descansaba en este con un pañuelo que vio encima de la mesa la cual estaba en medio de la cocina. Limpio cualquier rastro de huella con el pañuelo y agarrándolo aun con el mismo la llevo hasta la salad convocándola al lado del cadáver._

 _Ahora solo quedaba llamar a una patrulla y la ambulancia._

 _No permitirá que esos dos niños pagaran caro aun si tenia que modificar toda la escena del crimen, lo haría._

 _Un suicidio de arrepentimiento seria lo único que escribiría en su informe por la mañana._

 _._

 _Continuara…_


End file.
